Contacto
by Albaid
Summary: Todo lo que Neal podía sentir era dolor y miedo, en un mundo de silencio y oscuridad, pero sabe que de algún modo puede sentirse seguro.
1. Chapter 1

**White Collar y sus personajes pertenecen a USA y yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato... bla bla bla.**

**NA: Este es mi primer fanfic no solo de White Collar, sino que el primero que he escrito jamás y no ha sido revisado por Beta, así que espero que cualquier error no impida que disfruten la historia, aún así agradecería todo tipo de feedback para saber si la historia merece ser continuada o debería dedicarme a otro pasatiempo, como el tejido a crochet.**

**También la traduje al inglés con el título "The Hands", pero esta vendría a ser la versión original.**

Al principio todo lo que pudo sentir fue dolor, y con el dolor vino el miedo, primitivo, animal, atávico. Quiso moverse, escapar del dolor y escapar del miedo, moverse dolía, pero peor fue sentir cómo algo lo mantenía en su lugar sujetándolo con fuerza. Entonces el miedo dio lugar al pánico y luchó con toda sus fuerzas para liberarse de lo que fuera que lo mantuviera atrapado en ese mundo de dolor, sin embargo aquello que fuera que lo retenía era simplemente más fuerte que él y pronto hubo agotado toda su energía, solo quedándole la mínima suficiente para temblar incontrolablemente allí donde estaba tendido. Agotado, rendido, aterrado, luchando por hacer entrar cada bocanada de aire en dolorosas inspiraciones. Sobrevivir.

Entonces aquello que hacía solo segundos lo había atrapado con fuerza, como los tentáculos de un pulpo que quisieran mantenerlo bajo el agua, ahora frotaba su espalda arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Neal se dio cuenta de que podía seguir ese ritmo, inhalar y espirar, inhalar y espirar y que ello aliviaba la quemante sensación de asfixia. Aún dolía respirar, pero el dolor era mucho más tolerable ahora que su pecho solo necesitaba expandirse lo suficiente para dejar entrar la cantidad de aire justa para llenar sus pulmones del oxigeno necesario. El violento temblor de su cuerpo fue lentamente disminuyendo, desde aquellas violentas convulsiones que segundos antes lo habían sacudido completamente hasta un ligero tremor, una vibración constante que aún se expandía por sus miembros. Y aquello que frotaba su espalda fue también perdiendo parte de su fuerza, convirtiéndose en una especie de caricia. Mantener el ritmo.

Pasado el primer momento de pánico el ex-convicto trató de ordenar un poco su cabeza, sin embargo sus pensamientos parecían nadar en una sopa demasiado espesa, sin lograr ponerlos en orden por sobre la marea de miedo, dolor y absoluta confusión que aún lo mantenía aferrado en sus garras. Neal odiaba esa sensación, no podía existir peor pesadilla en su mente que esta total falta de control, no saber donde estaba, que había ocurrido, el porqué de todo ese dolor que envolvía su cuerpo. Neal amaba el control, amaba el orden, el saber donde estaba todo, donde estaban todos, amaba calcular sus pasos, los pasos de quienes lo rodeaban y saber de antemano donde estaban las salidas. Había sido un proceso de entrenamiento al que había dedicado toda su vida hasta que se había convertido en un agudo instinto que le había permitido sobrevivir. Pero ahora no estaba en control.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo, la oscuridad y el silencio. Era aquello y no el dolor lo que en realidad lo estaba aterrando tan profundamente y ahora que breves espacios de lo más parecido a la lucidez a lo que podía aspirar alcanzaban por momentos romper la superficie del desconcierto en su cerebro Neal podía darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado de algún modo que no podía explicarse. Y estar atrapado, prisionero, era en sí mismo otra de sus pesadillas. Y sin embargo no era oscuridad, no era la negrura de despertarse en medio de la noche, sino muy por el contrario, era una luz enceguecedora, una luz blanca y roja y amarilla que no le permitía ver y que dañaba sus ojos con un dolor sordo que le penetraba hasta el cerebro. Neal quería desesperadamente escapar de esa luz y cuando parpadear con fuerza no hiso más que agudizar el dolor trató de escudarse, de esconderse de aquella luz ocultándose tras sus antebrazos, pero la fuerza que antes lo había mantenido inmóvil impidió de nuevo el gesto, sujetándole con firmeza y llevando sus manos a sus costados. El joven por un momento sintió el pánico subir desde su pecho hasta su garganta pero con un gran esfuerzo de aquella parte de sus mente que aún no se rendía al miedo animal, logró controlarse a sí mismo y abandonarse ante la gentil fuerza que lo retenía, más asustado de la ardiente sensación de asfixia que lo había envuelto previamente que de sentirse atrapado. No pudo evitar sin embargo que los temblores volvieran a dominar su cuerpo, no tan violentos como antes, pero lo suficiente para ir consumiendo lentamente la adrenalina que su primera reacción había provocado. Y sin embargo tampoco era silencio, era una mezcla entre un rumor profundo, como el sonido de un tren aproximándose y un zumbido agudo, penetrante, doloroso a sus oídos como la luz a sus ojos.

Respirar no debería ser tan difícil. A medida que la conciencia se abría paso los distintos dolores que embargaban todo su cuerpo se hacían más y más notorios. Sus ojos, su rostro, sus manos, su cabeza, su espalda… pero sobre todo su pecho. ¡Cómo hubiera querido poder dejar su pecho quieto! Que por un momento, aunque fuera por un solo momento no tuviera que verse forzado a extenderlo y contraerlo con cada respiración, porque cada vez que lo hacía eran como agudas dagas de dolor que lo desgarraban por dentro con cada movimiento de sus costillas. Pero sabía, de eso sí estaba lo suficientemente consciente, que respirar era importante, muy importante, que debía seguir haciéndolo más allá del dolor y que detenerse era enfrentar toda derrota, que, literalmente, en seguir respirando se le iba la vida. Las manos parecían haberse percatado de su lucha, porque habían dejado de afirmar sus antebrazos, le habían abierto la camisa de un solo rápido movimiento, sin molestarse con los botones y ahora podía sentir su tacto en su pecho. Por una milésima de segundo el frío contacto de las manos heladas habían sido una bendición, un alivio, pero solo por lo que duraba el aleteo de un colibrí, porque luego habían presionado suavemente en varias partes, aún así llevando sus niveles de dolor a puntos que hasta ahora no había creído posibles. Un aullido debía de haber escapado de su garganta, no estaba seguro, no había podido oírlo entremedio del rugido incesante en sus oídos pero estaba casi seguro de que había sido así, porque una sensación áspera le quedaba al fondo de ella, obligándole a tragar saliva para aliviarla y porque las manos ahora ya no estaban tan quietas, ya no inspiraban esa confianza firme que había sentido al principio y ahora se habían movido rápidas y nerviosas, una de ellas acunando su mejilla y la otra acariciando suavemente su frente, despejándola de los húmedos mechones de su cabello mientras su respiración trataba de volver a la normalidad, o a lo que quedaba de ella.

Entonces Neal se percató de que tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, con tanta fuerza que llegaban a doler y lentamente relajó su ceño e intentó abrirlos. Había tenido la secreta esperanza de que al hacerlo alguna forma aparecería ante él, algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a entender dónde estaba y qué había sucedido, pero solo seguía allí la luz, intensa, cegándole, doliendo intensamente. Sin embargo más que el dolor en sus ojos sintió una opresora sombra de desesperación oprimiéndole por entero. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser más que una pesadilla y ya debería haber despertado para entonces. La mano que aún acunaba su rostro secó con su pulgar la lágrima rebelde que escapó de sus ojos inútiles.

La energía se le escapaba, podía sentirla abandonándole con más rapidez a cada segundo y la idea de sucumbir a la inconsciencia era más y más tentadora con cada latido. Dormir estaría bien, porque si se dormía podría despertar en otro lado, en donde efectivamente esta pesadilla hubiera acabado del todo y en donde solo respirar no fuera una lucha agonizante. Pero su cuerpo tenía otras ideas y no incluían dejarlo descansar. Como un puñetazo imprevisto en el estómago que le dejara sin aire sus músculos abdominales y su diafragma se contrajeron al unísono, comprimiendo su estómago como a un globo y dejándole la boca llena de un sabor a la vez ácido y amargo que bajó inundándole hasta la nariz. Las manos fueron veloces y en un solo movimiento enérgico y eficiente doblaron todo su cuerpo y lo dejaron recostado de lado, un poco inclinado hacia adelante, permitiendo que el agrio contenido de su estómago, que seguía saliendo expulsado en oleadas con cada arcada, cayera al suelo y no dentro de sus ya suficientemente maltratados pulmones. Las arcadas continuaron por un buen rato, aún mucho después de que todo contenido gástrico hubiera sido expulsado, en dolorosas contracciones que desgarraban su pecho y hacían sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar a cada momento.

Las manos seguían allí, afirmando sus hombros y su cabeza para no quedar con el rostro sumergido en su propio vómito, pero Neal ya no le temía a la fuerza con que le sujetaban, sino que mansamente dejó que todo su peso descansara en ellas cuando volvieron a voltearle suavemente, esta vez no completamente sobre su espalda, sino sobre algo más suave y que le mantenía ligeramente más erguido, lo que descubrió aliviaba enormemente su respiración. Neal quería tocarlas, sentirlas, reconocerlas porque en este momento eran el único delgado hilo que lo retenía de caer nuevamente en el pánico ardiente y sus propias manos las buscaron. Las manos lo supieron y alcanzaron las suyas para afirmarlas gentilmente, pero sus dedos estaban extrañamente hinchados y doloridos como para que Neal pudiera distinguir nada con ellos. Hubiera querido poder levantar las manos, tocar el rostro al que seguramente estaban unidas por brazos y cuerpo, pero aunque lo intentó no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para levantarlas tan arriba, menos ahora que las arcadas habían acabado con sus últimas reservas y sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez mas confusos y nublados. Neal podía sentir como su cuerpo se apagaba, como hasta los temblores disminuían su intensidad y sabía que perder la conciencia era inevitable, pero en medio de la oscuridad y el silencia sabía también que al menos no estaba solo. Con su última reserva de energía guió la mano que sostenía la suya y aspiro todo lo profundamente que pudo. Podía sentir el olor del miedo, del sudor y de la sangre, pero también había otro aroma que conocía bien, una mezcla de madera, de cuero y pomelo.

"Peter…"

**Admito que no suelo leer historias hasta que no estén completas, así que tampoco suelo comentar capítulos, pero ya que es mi primera historia agradecería de t todo corazón que se tomen un tiempito especial para darme cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Iré a dar una mirada atrás"

Peter abrió la boca para protestar, pero no llegó a decir nada. Habría querido recordarle a Neal que él no iba armado si algo llegaba a suceder, pero a decir verdad tampoco esperaba que sucediera nada. Iban a entrevistar un testigo de un caso de seguros, no a una peligrosa misión encubierta. Por otro lado, había aprendido a confiar en los instintos de su informante y algo en la mirada de Caffrey le decía que por algún motivo, Neal pensaba que dar una vuelta por la entrada posterior valía la pena.

"Ok" se limitó a decir mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

El agente se dirigió a la entrada principal, revisando el contenido de los papeles en su carpeta cuando, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del edificio algo capturo su atención y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Fue como si de pronto todo se hubiera detenido, lo que probablemente no fue más que la fracción de un segundo se convirtió en una película en cámara lenta con muy malos efectos especiales. La delgada silueta de Neal alejándose con paso seguro, el sonido de barcos, máquinas y camiones en aquella zona portuaria y de pronto ¡BAM! El rugido ensordecedor y la luz cegadora de la bola de fuego proveniente de lo que antes fuera un auto estacionado junto a la esquina, ahora convertido en mil demonios en llamas elevándose hacia el cielo. Y entremedio de ellos Neal, que parecía flotar suspendido en el aire en un momento eterno.

La fuerza de la explosión había sido suficiente para alcanzar a Burke, pero instintivamente se había, sin que siquiera lo recordara, lanzado de rodillas y cubierto su cabeza de los trozos de metal y plástico ardiente que llovían desde el cielo. A su alrededor, todo era un caos infernal, con los últimos trozos de vidrio cayendo desde ventanas destrozadas y la cacofonía de docenas de alarmas en un concierto de autos ensordecedor. Donde un segundo antes hubiera estado Neal todo lo que quedaba era una nube negra que rodaba como una ola hacía él y que no tardó en envolverlo, dejándolo confuso y completamente desorientado antes de asentarse lentamente dejándole por momentos enceguecido y demasiado preocupado por respirar entremedio del ataque de tos por lo que parecieron largos minutos, pero que seguro no alcanzaron a ser mas unos pocos segundos, antes de poder erguirse nuevamente.

Fue lo que no vio lo primero que aterró a Peter. Con los ojos aún enrojecidos y lagrimeando por el humo, el polvo y la tos el agente buscó desesperadamente con la vista a su compañero en el último punto donde lo había visto, pero Neal no estaba por ninguna parte, como si la explosión lo hubiera vaporizado por completo. Necesito varios segundos más, para despejar sus ojos y dejar que la nube se disipara, antes de reconocer la familiar forma tendida de espaldas sobre el suelo, bastante más lejos de donde la había visto por última vez. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia ella, pero los años de entrenamiento y disciplina en el FBI no habían pasado en vano y antes de siquiera levantarse por completo, buscó desesperadamente el teléfono celular en su bolsillo, lo desbloqueó y apretó el 3 del discado rápido.

"Jefe" lo recibió el tono franco y amable del Agente Jones. El buen Jones, que siempre contestaba al primer timbrazo.

"¡Coche bomba en el muelle 17! ¡Hombre caído! ¡HOMBRE CAÍDO! ¡Llama una ambulancia AHORA!" No esperó respuesta de Jones, ni siquiera recordaría luego si siquiera le había cortado, si había vuelto a guardar el teléfono o si éste había quedado tirado en el lugar. Antes de la última palabra Peter ya estaba en movimiento, corriendo como una flecha junto al cuerpo tendido de Neal.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Ni siquiera intentó explicarse cómo y porqué habían terminado en esta situación, todo lo que sabía era que Neal estaba cubierto de escombros, más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. ¿Cuánto había sido lanzado hacia atrás? 4, 5 metros, quizás más… Neal Caffrey, siempre siendo tan espectacular, ahora volando como un personaje de Matrix.

Despejó de un par de movimiento los trozos de basura más groseros, pero no llegó a buscar un pulso. Era más que obvio que el ex-convicto estaba respirando, si acaso a aquel boquear como pez fuera del agua podía llamársele respirar.

"¡Neal! ¡Neal!" Trató de despertarlo, dándolo ligeras palmaditas en la mejilla, pero Caffrey parecía estar completamente fuera de allí, con un charco de sangre que se extendía lentamente bajo su cabeza. Debía de haber sido un aterrizaje bastante forzoso. Peter hubiera querido poder revisarlo mejor, pero el fantasma de lesiones espinales evitaron que intentara analizar la magnitud de la lesión o siquiera detener el sangrado, lo que fuera que fuese tendría que esperar a la llegada de los paramédicos. Por ahora la única evaluación de daños se limitó a notar como toda la piel expuesta de su rostro, manos y cuello estaba enrojecida como tras una severa quemadura de sol, muda prueba de la bola de calor que lo había engullido por segundos.

"¡Aaaar!" El chico parecía estar volviendo en sí y Peter agradeció por ello a todos los santos que vinieron a su mente.

"Eso es, tranquilo, todo está bien, la ayuda viene en camino" Susurró el agente, pero los parpadeantes ojos de Neal no parecían enfocarse en nada, perdidos en el espacio, las pupilas dilatadas de temor. "¡Hey, hey, tranquilo!" el consultor estaba cada vez mas intranquilo, y el movimiento incoordinado de brazos y piernas que en un principio habían sido un alivio, ahora resultaban una preocupación. Cuando logró apoyar los codos en el piso y por un momento pareció que iba a levantarse, Peter se vio obligado a sujetarlo de los hombros y mantenerlo con fuerza en su lugar. "¡Neal, tranquilo, vas a hacerte daño, quédate quieto por el amor de Dios!" No necesitaba un título en Medicina para saber que alguien que hubiera sufrido semejante trauma tenía que quedarse donde estaba hasta que llegara la ayuda especializada.

Sin embargo Neal, por supuesto… era Neal, no parecía dispuesto a cooperar, sino que por el contrario luchó con una fuerza animal para librarse de su agarre. Peter necesito cargar todo su peso para afirmarlo contra el piso, dejando de lado las palabras tranquilizadoras para dedicarse a insultarlo impunemente hasta que las fuerzas del joven se fueron agotando. El agente no tuvo tiempo para alcanzar a relajarse, al notar que la mirada seguía perdida en la nada, los ojos aún muy abiertos mostrando los azules irises de un tono extrañamente claro, casi fantasmal. Y también estaban abierta la boca y dilatadas las fosas nasales, sin que el aire entrara ni saliera por ninguna de ellas.

"Oh, vamos, Neal! ¡No es momento de lanzar una pataleta cada vez que no te permito hacer lo que quieres!" Pero Peter a su vez no pudo refrenar el agudo tono de su voz, delatando el miedo que comenzaba a aumentar. "Respira ¿quieres? Eres inteligente Caffrey, estoy seguro de que recuerdas como hacerlo. Inhala, exhala… inhala, exhala…" El agente Burke no sabía si Neal lo estaba siquiera escuchando, su mirada seguía sin anclarse en la suya, pero instintivamente comenzó a llevar el ritmo con su mano izquierda en el brazo derecho de Neal. Lo que sea que fuera no importaba, porque parecía estar funcionando, lentamente Caffrey fue llevando el ritmo con su propia respiración y los tensos músculos se fueron relajando, quedando solo un continuo temblor entre sus manos.

La mirada de Neal tenía una expresión de terror que nunca hubiera creído antes posible en el gran Neal Caffrey, maestro de los estafadores. Su mirada ya ni siquiera parecía simplemente desenfocada, sino que además ahora sus pupilas danzaban de un punto a otro, sin fijarse en nada ni por un segundo y además Neal parpadeaba fuertemente, como si le hubiera entrado alguna basura en los ojos.

"Whoa, amigo! ¿No nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo ya en el tema de no movernos?" Su compañero trataba de levantar los brazos y probablemente se hubiera frotado el rostro con ellos si no hubiera alcanzado a impedírselo. Esas quemaduras no parecían serias, pero debían de doler, no había necesidad de agravar las cosas. "Eso es, buen chico, muy bien, muy bien" Peter era consciente de que le estaba hablando como si fuera Satchmo, pero las palabras de confort nunca habían sido su fuerte y a Neal no parecía molestarle, por el contrario, pronto había dejado de pelear y había dejado los brazos tranquilos, desistiendo de oponerse.

Peter se permitió a sí mismo un momento de respiro, incluso acomodó su posición a una más confortable, pero el alivio duro poco. Parecía obvio que Neal estaba, por lo menos, confundido, hasta ahora no había hecho ningún intento de responderle y la sangre no dejaba de manar, lenta pero constante, de la herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sin embargo era su respiración lo que más le preocupaba, es cierto, por lo menos estaba respirando y eso constituía de por sí un gran avance, Peter estaba inmensamente agradecido de ello, pero ésta no dejaba de ser extremadamente laboriosa y un sonido sibilante y húmedo escapaba con cada exhalación. En lo que pareció una inspiración extremadamente forzada y que hizo que Neal hiciera un gesto involuntario de dolor Peter no pudo resistir más y apartó la chaqueta del joven para dar una mejor mirada. Una pequeña mancha de sangre se extendía bajo el bolsillo de su camisa, como si un lápiz de tinta roja se hubiera reventado allí, pero inconfundiblemente sangre. Preocupado, no se tomó la molestia de desabotonar la camisa, de un solo movimiento la abrió dejando que los botones simplemente saltaran por los aires.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" El estómago de Peter se apretó como un puño y por un momento su cabeza dio vueltas a la vista de un pequeño trozo de metal, una metralla insidiosa que salía del pecho de Neal como una navaja sin mango, tan precisamente hundida que apenas sangraba al exterior. Lo que estuviera haciendo adentro del cuerpo de su compañero era otra historia, y recién ahora Peter comenzaba a pensar en quien sabe que otros daños internos hubiera podido causar el impacto de la explosión. No pretendía mover la esquirla metálica, pero trató de evaluar un poco el daño que esta hubiera causado, quizás estimar su tamaño y trató de palpar lo más delicadamente que pudo en su alrededor.

Pero delicadamente no resultó suficiente. Neal dejó escapar un aullido tan desgarrador, tan desde lo más profundo de su garganta que congeló de inmediato todos sus intentos "Oh Dios, Oh, Dios, lo siento, lo siento amigo, respira, eso es, tranquilo Neal, lo estás haciendo bien, lo estás haciendo bien" Sin darse cuenta había cogido el rostro de Neal, soportando la cabeza después de que su cuello se hubiera arqueado con el profundo grito, mientras que con la otra mano traté de despejar un poco la frente de los mechones de pelo, empapados ahora en sudor.

Cuando la respiración de Neal volvió a un ritmo más o menos constante el ex-convicto abrió lentamente los ojos y Peter, con su rostro ahora más cerca del suyo pudo apreciar mejor que nunca la mirada perdida. No sabía si era solo culpa de la concusión o si había algún otro tipo de daño, pero el agente se dio cuenta de que definitivamente Neal no lo estaba viendo y que esto le estaba causando un gran temor. "Tranquilo Neal, tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí y la caballería viene en camino. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo" Y aunque no sabía si lo estaba entendiendo, Peter no dejaría de ofrecerle todo el alivio que estuviera en sus manos, incluyendo secar con ellas la lágrima de dolor o miedo que había escapado de sus ojos.

Necesitaba volver a llamar a Jones, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿Uno, cinco, diez minutos? Pero necesitaban ayuda y la necesitaban urgente. No llegó siquiera a buscar su teléfono antes de que el cuerpo de Neal se doblara en dos y su boca se llenara de vómito. El movimiento de Peter fue simplemente instintivo, ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse de lesiones en la columna y respirar era una prioridad, la reacción había sido rápida y aparentemente Neal no había alcanzado a aspirar el vómito, que siguió expulsando en arcadas obviamente dolorosas hasta que ya no quedó más que un hilo de bilis amarilla, que terminó de caer al piso cuando las arcadas fueron reemplazadas por un desgarrador ataque de tos.

Neal ya no luchaba contra él. Cuando todo hubo terminado se dejó guiar mansamente y Peter se acomodó para que la espalda de su consultor quedara recostada sobre sus piernas y la cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre su pecho. Había sido aterrador y agotador, no solo para Neal sino también para Peter y el agente veía como el primero estaba cada vez más pálido, más flácido y mas ausente. Lo perdía, sabía que lo perdía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, por eso cuando vio que sus manos se movían buscando algo a lo que aferrarse las tomó entre las suyas, siempre susurrando palabras de aliento que no sabía si Neal podía entender, pero que tampoco importaba, porque lo aliviaban también a él. El chico guió débilmente su mano hacia su rostro y cerró los ojos, manteniéndola allí por unos segundos.

"Peter…" murmuró apenas.

Y el corazón del agente del FBI se encogió, porque había sido la primera señal de conciencia de Neal antes de que la perdiera por completo.


	3. Chapter 3

Quería tanto descansar, que le dejaran siquiera por un momento en paz, que no le dieran palmaditas en la mejilla, que no lo movieran ni lo acomodaran. Todo lo que quería era concentrarse en la mano de Peter que sostenía con fuerza la suya y abandonarse como a un ancla a la sensación de seguridad que ésta le inspiraba. No quería abrir los ojos, no tenía sentido, pero continuaban forzándolo a hacerlo una y dos y tres veces. Ellos no entendían que concentrar toda su energía en aquella mano y tratar de olvidar todo lo demás era lo único que lo alejaba del dolor. Eran muchas manos, pero en solo una de ellas confiaba.

Lo pusieron de lado, deslizaron algo tras su espalda, alrededor de su cuello, correas que pasaban por su frente, otra cosa firmemente sujeta a su cara, todo lo toleró porque Peter estaba allí y por ello no podía ser algo malo. Era Peter Burke, que siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo y que ahora lo sacaría de este extraño encierro dentro de sí mismo. Pero cuando trataron de aprisionarlo, de envolver todo su cuerpo en correas, cuando le quitaron esa mano que era como un faro en su noche oscura entró en pánico en un segundo. No sabía bien que hacía ni porqué; sabía que pateaba y que manoteaba y que sus pies y manos colisionaban con cosas más y menos duras y que quería librarse de todo y que quería correr, aunque no supiera donde y aunque su cabeza diera vueltas y escasamente reconociera donde estaba arriba y donde abajo. Pero fue Peter quien le retuvo, fue Peter y no todas las otras manos las que aferraron sus brazos y lo sacudieron con firmeza, una sola vez, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarlo, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprenderlo. Peter estaba enojado, Peter quería que dejara de luchar y ahora menos que nunca Neal podía permitirle que lo abandonara, por lo tanto se obligó a sí mismo a obedecer.

"Por favor… Peter… no te vayas… Peter… no me sueltes… no… no me sueltes…" Apenas lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca, escasamente lograba hacer salir el suficiente aire para emitir cualquier sonido y solo intentarlo causaba un intenso dolor que lo dejaba aún más sin aliento. No sabía si estaba siendo oído, si el agente tan solo podría leer sus labios, si lo que decía tenía algún sentido pero realmente necesitaba que le escuchara, que entendiera cuán desesperadamente necesitaba su contacto. Neal Caffrey, siempre con la sonrisa a flor de labios, caminando por el mundo con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, pero siempre con la emoción desnuda en los ojos, oculta bajo un rápido gesto de la mano, un juego con el sombrero o un comentario mordaz. Peter lo había visto desolado, lo había visto desesperado, lo había visto furioso, pero quizás esta sería la primera vez que lo viera no solo asustado, sino que auténticamente aterrorizado. Neal estaba más allá de todo pudor, de toda vergüenza y necesitaba que Peter se diera cuenta de con cuanta intensidad dependía de que lo mantuviera a su lado ahora.

Vagamente la mente de Neal registraba que lo movían, lo levantaban, lo bajaban, lo presionaban, lo pinchaban, pero nada de eso realmente lo preocupaba porque por sobre todo lo demás, lo que más aterraba a Neal era la idea de que si esa mano lo soltaba, entonces no tendría como encontrarla de nuevo. Estaría completamente perdido, una tabla flotando en el océano, un astronauta a la deriva en el espacio, completamente a merced de fuerzas que no entendía, que lo envolvían en agonía, que taladraban en su mente, que pisoteaban su cuerpo y que ponían una capucha negra y densa sobre sus sentidos.

Sentía un frío inmenso, que trepaba desde sus miembros pero ahora llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Respirar no era ya solo doloroso, sino cada vez más difícil, sus pulmones más y más llenos de liquido que competía mano a mano con el aire y este último estaba perdiendo la batalla. Entonces Neal lo entendió todo, se estaba ahogando, su balsa de naufrago no era suficiente y estaba completamente hundido en aguas heladas y negras. Por eso no podía oír, por eso no podía ver, por eso no podía ya respirar.


End file.
